No game, one life
by Aqua142
Summary: Tricked by Tet, Sora and Shiro find themselves stuck in the world of attack on titan. They must survive or die trying, join them as they attempt to fit in and try not to die, from cleaning to blackjack, will the siblings pull through? (oh yeah this is my first fanfic and this is not a romance story [sozz to the ereni shippers out there])
1. Prolouge

**Note**

Note: this is my first fanfic, so don't be surprised if it's crap. Oh yeah! this story is based around the first 12 episodes and NONE of the specials

 **Prologue**

Sora and Shiro. Imanity had no rulers who were just as good as games as they were. Tet was infuriated, no imanity could be this strong! He thought. They've triumphed over a flugel and the werebeasts…he NEEDED to end them. So he decided to pay the siblings a visit…

* * *

"SORA," everyone's favourite red head called "you cheated!"

The imanity king mockingly wagged his finger at Steph as she whined over losing another game of blackjack to him

"So what if I did, if it weren't for me, imanity would go to hell if they had a crappy ruler like you." Sora replied. Steph's cheeks went red as she let the fact sink in her.

Shiro was casually stroking izuna's tail as Jibril watched with curiosity until tet illuminated the room.

"Sora, Shiro! I have a little 'game' for you!" The girly-looking midget god beemed, the two siblings carefully walked up to tet; they knew something was fishy especially when it came to Tet.

"Play this game, if you win, I promise to be 'easy' on you guys when you challenge me got it?" the god child offered. He smiled and attempted to look innocent. The siblings nodded together.

"We accept…as blank." They replied in a synchronised tone.

Both teams cried "ASCHENTE!" and almost immediately a bright light engulfed sora and shiro…

* * *

"God…where are we?" Sora rubbed his head and noticed something hung from his belt, it was the love gun that he received from that sick game he played with the werebeast. He sighed and rocked Shiro, who layed unconscious next to him.

"Nii…"the little blue head girl asked "where are we?"

They both got up and saw a bleak landscape full of grass and somehow…littered with corpses that looked as if they had been eaten…

* * *

SOOOOOOOOOO! what do you think? do you like it? pls review like and share it with your friends. Oh yeah and i write death battles!


	2. First taste

Sora and Shiro examined their love guns…they still had the same mechanics. Shoot them, hearts come out ect. Ect.

Unexpectedly Tet's face showed up to them, he explained a simple rule 'kill or be killed.'

"Wait…how many lives do we get?" Shiro stepped forwards…she's seen this sort of mechanics, was it going to be just like that anime she and Sora heard of…sort of online. Wait no, she thought, sword art online.

"It's simple, use your love guns to kill the titans and if you die…oh well… that's your last and only life! And I get to take imanity for FREE!" the god rejoiced

Sora cursed under his breath; Imanity only had Jibril, Izuna, Fiel and Kurami playing for them. Forget about Steph, she would already be crushed in one move if she challenge Tet. Even with this party, Imanity was helpless unless they played along with Tet's sick games. As the boy's face dissipated, distant screams ringed in the sibling's ears. They ran and saw a village plagued with evil horrible creatures.

"AIM FOR THE NAPES!" Sora cried as he ran to get a clear shot at a titan, the hideous monster had picked up and elderly woman. A bullet triggered an explosion from the titan's neck, causing the 10 meter beast to fall to the ground.

Shiro climbed onto a roof and attacked a titan from behind, one tried to grab her but she was too nimbly for it. The blue child rolled backwards and shot at a nearby wall, the heart shape bullet rebounded and destroyed the nape. Sora climbed up the ladder to join her siblings… "boy, that's a lot of them, huh Shiro."

"Sora, we should find a place to stay…" His sister replied. Sora nodded his head, it was going to be nightfall soon… A grapple hook, unexpectedly came out of nowhere, and nearly Shiro's leg. Luckily for her, Sora had already pulled her away and hoisted her on his shoulder. A group of young men and women whizzed past them using gear that was totally not a rip-off spiderman gear.

"oh yay, stupid npcs. At least we can rely on them, I hope some of the hot chicks wear panties." Sora began drooling over the girls.

"Sora…stop acting like an idiot, we need to kill those 'titans'" Shiro retorted and cocked her gun. She jumped off the ledge and began chasing them. Sora gloomily followed, no way would I steal panties from a 15 year old, he thought, besides these girls are too young…

* * *

Levi and his group were called to defend a nearby village from a titan attack. He flipped his blades as he swiped the nape of a 15 meter one and wiped the blade.

"Tsk….so much blood…TSK! Godamnit! This fucking blood won't come off." The short corporal commented.

Unknown to him, a titan crept up to him. But a love heart shaped bullet exploded on the nape, causing a bit of blood to stain his uniform. Mikasa went to his side and offered a hand.

"Heichou," Mikasa asked. The corporal stubbornly pushed her hand away and pointed to the direction of the bullet; a child no older than the age of 11 was on the roof of a house. She had a mechanism similar to the flare guns.

"Find that kid's guardian, I doubt that a kid like her would be alone." Levi ordered

"Sir…how do I find her guardian, even if she is alone, how would I distinguish?" The Asian girl inquired

"Look for an asshole in bright clothes and carries a gun that shoots heart bullets," Levi clarified "get Jaeger and Arlet, just get the guardian before both of the stupid assholes kill themselves." With this Levi left to chase the young girl. Mikasa sighed…this was going to be hard

* * *

Shiro slid down a ladder and ran in the narrow streets. She knew the titan's hand wouldn't fit in, she sniped one from behind as it picked up one of those weird soldiers.

"Follow the npcs, they will lead you to the titans." She heard sora's voice echo through her head. Shiro heard a grapple hook latch itself to a nearby. A man was chasing her using the 3D manover gear. Her first instinct…was to run.


	3. realisation

Levi began chasing the young child with his 3d manoeuvre gear, every time she would turn her back and shoot at a titan's face. Smart kid, He thought, distracting me with those giant bastards. Levi was forced to switch his pursuit from the little girl in the sailor's dress to the titans. He flipped his blade and spun in a spiral-like pattern. The titan fell to the ground dead, sadly…Hanji was there to witness it.

"LEVI! WHAT THE HELL! I WANTED TO USE THAT FOR AN EXPERIMENT!" the glasses woman cried out with anguish

"Listen shitty glasses, a little girl is running around killing titans. I don't want her to get hurt, so I want you to cover me. She always uses the titans as a distraction in order to get away." The corporal answered, he pulled Hanji close to him until he could feel her nervous breath against his face. Hanji pushed him back and prepped her two blades…

"Right, when do we begin?" She confidently asked.

* * *

Sora stood in a nearby roof, he had sent Shiro to go find a place to stay for the night. He saw three people racing towards him using their 'spiderman gear'. One of them was a 15 year old Asian girl who looked intently at his clothes. The others was a blond and a green-eyed black haired kid who were also around her age.

"you think that's him?" the blonde boy asked, he looked so nervous that he was looked like he was going to piss his pants.

"it's what heichou said 'an asshole who wears bright clothes and carries a gun'" The black-haired boy nonchalantly replied. Sora felt a vein pop on his forehead

"OI KID! FOR THE RECORD, YOUR HEICHOU IS AN ASSHOLE NOT ME!" the red hair teenage cried.

The girl burst out into laughter (it was kind of true once you think about it). Sora slid down the ladder and went to find Shiro, the three teenagers followed. Mockingly, Sora told them they were titan bait. They didn't take it very nicely, thus this caused him to be caught by a very pissed Eren Jaeger.

Levi was hot on the blue hair girl's footsteps. He managed to corner her in a dead end, he pulled out his two blades.

"Sora! Sora where are you? NII WHERE ARE YOU!" the girl cried in fear.

Levi walked up to shiro and pointed one of them to her throat, "end of the line, kid…"he smirked but the atmosphere immediately changed. The girl was crouched to the ground and rocking back and forth, her face was bleak and frozen in fear. She looked as if she was a ghost, the child was rocking back and forth repeatedly whispering 'nii…where are you…don't abandon me with the stupid midget npc…"

'NPC?' Levi though 'what the fuck is an npc, I'm pretty sure I don't want to be called a midget but still npc?' He picked the girl by the collar and escorted her to the courtyard where he would meet his colleagues.

* * *

Sora was at a near-death experience, soldiers with swords looked as if they were going to kill him. What did he do? He and Shiro was just killing titans, like Tet requested. Why were the npcs so serious…and why were none of them around his age? He then saw Shiro being led by a midget npc.

Shiro gasped with joy and kicked the npc in the crotch, she wriggled free from his grasp and glomped her brother. No soldiers prevented her, thus the sibling renion was complete

"Whew!" both of siblings rejoiced.

"Yup, it's official, these two siblings who managed to beat the corporal in titan slaying are maniacs." The kid with a crop-hair cut deduced.

Shiro then pointed to Levi "Nii..This midget NPC kidnapped and hurt me" she said in an innocent voice, she rubbed her nose with her sleeve. Sora patted her head and told her about the stupidity of NPCS and how sometimes they were programmed to attack the players…that was the last straw for Levi.

* * *

With all the anger the corporal he could muster, he marched right up to Sora and bitch-slapped him

"I don't know what you and your sister's fucking problem is although, unless you're a suicidal bastard like Eren over there, I suggest you leave titan slaying to the survey corps." Levi growled.

Sora rubbed his cheeks, he commented on Levi's slap 'it was good for an npc' Sora said

There were many times when Levi was pissed, having an brat talk back at him and call him an 'npc' was one of them. He pulled up a foot to kick 'Sora' in the face until a bright flash emitted from the space between them. Sitting cross-legged was a boy no older than the age of 12 with his head turned to one side.

"Ha, this is too hilarious," the boy began laughing. "I tricked you guys! This isn't an actual game, you are in a real-life alternate reality! These soldier's aren't NPCS!"

At this point, the two siblings stopped rejoicing…they crouched back to back…and looked like ghosts.

* * *

Author's note: **OH SHIT! SHIRO AND SORA JUST LEARNT THAT TET TRICKED THEM! what will become of them, will tet set the free or will they find themselves stuck with a very pissed corporal levi?**


	4. Regret

**Author's note: ok just to clarify things. This story is set before the female titan shennaigans and after the 12 episodes of no game no life. Yes...this proves that this story is indeed going to include the major events of the female titans. SO SPOILERS ALERT!**

* * *

What was once the badass pair of siblings who kicked titan ass for a good 15 minutes, was currently the shivering losers who couldn't stand the state of being outside; Levi kicked Shiro, causing her to fall on one side.

"Oi brats, stop shivering and get your ass up. Unless what that kid said was true, you guys are coming with us."

Hanji poked Sora's cheek, nothing happened. "This is not a game…this is not a game." Sora whimpered, still with his back to Shiro. "Nii…we need help, we need help." His sister replied.

Levi had no choice…but to drag the siblings on horses and ride back to the castle. He felt so awkward having Shiro straddle in front of him. Hanji likewise with Sora both of the siblings were still in their 'depressed' mode. Eventually he dragged them in the castle, almost instantaneously, they changed.

The siblings stood up and searched the whole castle. Levi placed his face in his palm.

"SHIRO, YOU FIND THE WIFI?" Sora called

"Nii, there's not a single computer in this castle!" Shiro echoed, halfway around the castle. In a frantic run, none of them noticed that Levi stuck his foot out to trip both of them. He held both of them close to him, he didn't like them one bit…but if they were really the monarchs of 'imanity'

"Put on the uniforms, then immediately go downstairs and meet me there."

He turned his back at the two fools and slammed the door, five seconds later he comes back and throws two sets on uniforms on them. He told them to hurry up; apparently they weren't allowed to wear a blue sailor's dress and a yellow shirt that reads 'I (heart) humanity' when they fight titans.

"Sora…I feel so flat-chested in this uniform." She started poking her chest area, Sora patted her shoulder.

"Come one, let's see how much crap we can steal from the soldiers, I'm pretty sure Levi won't mind."

They found Oluo, Petra, Mike, Eld and Gunther hunched over their cards playing the game that both of them excelled at…Blackjack.

"Oi," Sora called, the superiors lifted their heads up from their game. "We wanna play too."

Oluo smirked and did his best levi impression "Why would I play a game of blackjack with a bunch of brats who can't even survive a day without this so-called 'wifi'"

"Because you don't want to prove that you're chicken; how about this 'grandpa', you and 4 friends verses me and shiro. If we win…" Sora proposed, he pointed to Petra. "Her panties is ours."

Almost too suddenly, Oluo accepted…a bet soon that he would regret. Petra shoot a glare at Oluo

"nii..Let's do this…as blank." Shiro sat on his lap…the games have begun

* * *

A few minutes later, Sora kicked open the door where Levi was waiting for him. Levi arched an eyebrow as he saw Shiro sadistically following him with a pair of panties on her head.

"Care to explain the panties, kid?" Levi sarcastically asked.

"Your superiors suck at blackjack." Shiro sat on Sora's lap as he rubbed her head.

"You have five seconds to explain why you were late because it clearly doesn't take that bloody long to put on the fucking uniform."

"Like we said, your squad members suck at blackjack."

Levi picked up his coffee cup and began drinking from it.

"Y'know, you're lucky I locked the door, she gets a bit crazy when it comes to newcomers with special abilities and crap. Just ask jaeger."

Sora and shiro turned their heads to Eren, who was nervously twiddling his thumbs. Before they could ask who 'she' is…a loud bang on the door echoed.

"argh, Levi why do you always lock the door on me? I wanna see the new recruits." The woman on the other side of the door whined

"Shut up four eyes, you know the reasons. Sora, Shiro this is…"

"I can introduce myself thank you very much corporal," The glasses woman began patting the short man's head. "Hanji Zoe, squad leader. You must be Sora and shiro!"

She immediately placed both of her hands on the table, frighting the siblings and Eren. She begged them to tell her more about the world they came from…they looked nervously at each other. They knew they should've just stayed with the superiors and play blackjack with them.

* * *

 **Author's note: What's worse than pissing off Levi? Hanji expelling her awesome Hanji-ness! Ahem review, like, follow ect. ect. and don't forget to check out my awesome death battles! ( i'll just post the link through here** **wiki/User:Aqua-pineapple-princess** **Until next time!**


	5. cleaning

Hanji's eyes were widen with excitement as she absorbed this new knowledge.

"So tell me what the 10 pledges are of Bitchboard

"Disboard," Sora corrected "Shiro, hand me my smart phone."

"Smart phone?" Hanji's eyes began to sparkle "Is it like one of those doohickies like that flat flashing board?"

Levi pulled Hanji back by the ear, she clearly was too hyper to ask for interrogation. The corporal pushed a broom in the siblings' hands.

"I'll take care of shitty glasses, you two and Jaeger clean this room. I want it spotless when I come back…"

* * *

"Uh…Sora, Shiro? Shouldn't we be cleaning?"Eren was so conscientious when it came to sweeping dust, on the contrary Sora and Shiro were just reading books lying about. They were studying about the history of this world they had plunged in. Shiro slammed a thick book, causing dust to scatter everywhere. Eren sighed and sweeped up, Sora pushed his chair back and stretched.

"Right, Shiro, let's get a rest." Shiro nodded her head. The siblings stoically walked to the door, unfazed by the 'dust' covering the floor. When they turned the handle, they saw Levi with a bored expression.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. They could tell that he wasn't impressed with the room, a thick layer of dust was on the table causing him to click his teeth in annoyance. "I gave one bloody room for you three to handle and there's more dust in it."

Eren stood up and saluted the midget corporal, the man looked at the boy with disgust.

"Jaeger, this room and yourself is unsatisfactory…get your filthy ass out of there and make yourself useful in the garden."

The nervous boy ran out of the room with dedication and fear, Sora and Shiro looked at each other. What was the corporal going to do? Was he going to give us a punishment separately? Or maybe he was going to torture them one by one? Levi walked up to Shiro and looked at her from head to toe.

He clenched his teeth at the dust on her forehead, he wrapped his hand around her wrist and began to pull her away but she was too stubborn.

"I wanna stay with nii…"

"You can stay with your nii after I evaluate you."

"Then evaluate me with nii…"

"Shut up! I'm evaluating one at a time." Levi hefted Shiro on his shoulder as the girl struggled in his grip. Both of the siblings called for each other in fear as Levi felt a vein pop on his forehead. He put Shiro down and kicked Sora in the face. With the teenager stunned temporarily, the corporal picked up Shiro and tossed her outside and looked the door. Finally ,he thought, peace and quiet. He turned his head but in shock he saw Shiro's face become bleak like a painting. He kicked her over, nothing happened. Levi growled in annoyance and unlocked the door, allowing a pathway for the siblings to reunite.

"Nii!"

"SHIRO!"

Levi placed his hand on his face, clearly these two brats were lunatics but they could be an asset to humanity. Shiro's intelligence and Sora's tactics were only successful if they trusted each other, Erwin said that they needed them if they wanted to rise against the titans, they were humanity's hopes.

* * *

 **author's note: Hey, i'm sorry for not updating for a bit. it's just that i've had a lot on my plate like battles and stuff...but YAY! i managed to update it and please review, follow, check out my battles and check out some of my friend's fanfics**


	6. training

Sora adjusted his belt on the 3d manover gear, it was so difficult to place on with the harnesses. Shiro began cocking her love gun although Levi noticed this.

"I don't recommend you use that piece of shit, it's going to be harder." Levi tossed her gun away and pointed to the blades on the side.

"aim the grapple hook using the handles and the plugin blades are best for stowing away blades." Hanji began poking at the various components of the 3d manouver gear. Sora noticed the grapple had some buttons on them, he knew some where used to release the hooks…but what was this one?

"Hey hanj, what does this one," instinctly Sora pressed the button, triggering gas to propel him forwards, unexpectedly starting the training sequence.

"Nii!" Shiro called and began chasing after him using the 3d Manouever gear, Hanji was fearful that both would run into a tree. She clenched the grapple hooks but Levi placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't be so hasty, shitty glasses, I want to see how this turns out."

* * *

Sora was propelling through the air, using nothing but the gas.

"HOW THE HELL DO YOU WORK THIS THING!"

"Grapple hooks nii!"

Sora looked down and saw his handles with some buttons, he aimed one of the handles at a nearby tree, and a grapple hook launched out and latched onto a nearby tree. Unexpectedly a crappy wooden titan lurched from the midst of the big-ass ( **get the reference?** ) Sora pulled himself out of the way and Shiro aimed her hook straight at the titan's nape and use the gas to push her forwards. She pulled out a blade and sliced through the nape. Levi noticed that the cut wasn't that deep. He decided to chase the two siblings.

Sora pulled out two blades and used both blades to slice the nape of a nearby titan.

"oi brats!" Shiro and her brother turned their heads to see the corporal chasing them

"your skills are lamentable, get your ass back and kill those titans again."

Sora instantly looked up and pointed the tree branch on top of Levi with his love gun. Before the corporal could react, a tree branch fell on his head; this allowed Shiro to get a head start from the angry midget.

Levi called back at them, as well as a few insults but both siblings stayed on target. Sora would provide Shiro cover as she covered the incoming titans. The red-head figured that since she was smaller, there was less chance of her getting caught by the titans and if she was, the love guns would provide perfect distraction for those giant bastards. A few minutes later, Sora heard a 'put-put' noise coming from his 3d Manoeuvre gear. He looked down…there was no more gas.

"Oh sh-"

Instantaneously gravity beat Sora, causing him to fall down in a puddle. Shiro turned her head with fear but ended up swerving into a tree; thus ending up being brutally beaten up and with some foliage in her hair.

Levi landed gracefully and picked up Sora by the ear. "You respect MY orders got it? And here's a little tip: don't use up all your gas. Training ends now."

Shiro tipped her head in confusion, they had only started 15 minutes ago. "Why?"

Before Levi could answer, Hanji called from above telling them that "the corporal thinks your current state is lamentable! Take a shower!"

* * *

 **author's note: O.o oh uh! Levi wants our two misfits to clean? what will Shiro do? will she run half-way around the castle to avoid Levi cleaning her? Will Sora cope for levi being able to bathe his sister not him? Follow/fav/review pls ^-^**


	7. Showering

"we do not start training till you two filthy brats take a legitimate bath!"

Levi closed the door on them, leaving both siblings bewildered…how was Shiro going to take a shower without Sora looking at her? Sora picked up a nearby towel and wrapped it around shiro's eyes. He took a quick shower and returned into his uniform. The red-head placed a hand on his chin and began to stroke it, their buttmonkey Stephanie dola was definitely not there to wash shiro for him so he'd probably needed some other girl to wash him

Krista?

No, Ymir would probably get possessive of Krista and protecting her goddess. Thus through this, sora eliminated the couple.

Sasha?

No, the teenager didn't trust the potato obsessed kid, especially since she hung around with that bald kid.

Mikasa?

Maybe not, considering she was always hanging around with that creepy blond and that golden-eyed titan shifter.

Petra?

Definetely not, since the superior still was pissed at both them and Olou for the loss of her panties. So that left Hanji…Sora knew that Hanji got over-excited but she was the only one that both siblings could trust besides, they could use the old trick that eren taught them when Levi confronted them. Jager called it the 'hanji-said-i-needed-to-see-her' getaway plan. Sora thought it was fool-proof, since Eren had more experience with the angry midget corporal so he decided to place his full trust in the kid.

* * *

Shiro and Sora were casually walking down the hallway until they bumped into armin. The blond boy was too busy wrapped up in his book that he didn't notice the two siblings strolling down the hallway.

"Sora! Shiro? Shouldn't you be taking a shower? Heichou would be pissed if he didn't see you clean." Armin observed Shiro from head to toe, her hair was slightly tangled with leaves and branches from the little mishap she had from training. Sora began to chuckle and patted Armin on the head.

"Armin, shiro doesn't like taking showers."

"Then go wash her yourself, you can help her."

Shiro took a step forwards and tilted her head to a side, in order to make herself look adorable. "Armin…the pedopolice would come for Sora if he washed me, can you please not tell Levi that Nii and I are looking for Hanji?"

Arlet felt his heart soften when he gazed into Shiro's ruby eyes…he felt so sympathetic of them…until he saw Corporal Levi down the hallway. Armin's eyes bugged out as if he saw hanji showing him her titan diagrams and began to bolt. Before any of them could react, Levi placed both hands on each shoulder of the two siblings.

"Why aren't you clean, may I ask?" Levi's tone was soft but deadly. Shiro and Sora knew he meant business. They tried the 'hanji-said-i-needed-to-see-her' getaway plan, too bad that Levi saw right through the plot. He dragged Shiro to the bathroom and pulled off her uniform in one go. Immediately she began struggling and screaming 'pedo-police' over and over again. Levi let out an exasperated sigh as he struggled to wash her hair.

"The military police are halfway from the wall, brat." Levi muttered, he then felt soapy water splashed at his eyes. Levi slipped over and fell unconscious, giving Shiro the opportunity to slide on her old sailor dress and bolt. The corporal spent a good 5 minutes rubbing his eyes before beginning on his search for the child. "Good thing, I locked her bastard brother in the broom closet."

* * *

Shiro found refuge in the girl's dormintary where she was instantly welcomed to comfort and kindness.

"Aww…poor Shiro." The blonde goddess, Krista, began pinching Shiro's cheek and rubbing her head. Ymir stood behind her girlfriend, brimming with jealous. Sasha shook her head from disdain and disgust.

"Honestly, I thought the corporal was beneath this…" Mikasa muttered, they knew the squad leader Hanji was too busy to take Shiro to the bath. Someone knocked the door, Shiro hid behind Mikasa. Sasha cautiously opened the door…it was petra. All the girls sighed with relief.

"Whew, for a second I thought it was…"

Petra moved aside revealing the corporal with an unexpressed expression.

"Defy my orders, will you? Splash water in my eyes, will you? Make me seem like a pedophile, will you?" Levi growled at the little girl. Shiro looked at the others for help and support with the eyes that used to convince Armin to help her.

"Honestly corporal, you locked her brother in the closet. And you should've at least help her find Hanji." Christa chided. Levi clicked his tongue in annoyance, he knew that the brats wouldn't do a better job than he would do if he washed Shiro but his reputation would be destroyed. Humanity's strongest soldier, a pedophile who insisted to wash an eleven year old against her will and wishes.

"Fine…" The corporal hung his head in defeat, he gave the girls 5 minutes to wash Shiro. 5 minutes to run halfway around the castle and dry Shiro's head and unlock Sora from the closet.

* * *

 **Author's note: yay! innocent Shiro! and Levi's reputation isn't screwed up! oh yeah and i do not intend to do any ships with like...shiro and sora. Maybe a hint of Rivamika though...maybe...fav/follow/review and check out my awesome death battles!**


	8. Titan slaying day 1

**Authors note: hey guys, I'm really sorry for not updating for a bit; it's just that i've been super busy! i will continue this don't worry!**

"nii!" Shiro began her usual glomp at her red head brother before Levi pushed Sora and knocked him into Olou. Olou cursed as he wiped his mouth, covered in a bit of his own blood. The assembly of the remnants of the 104th squad and Levi's personal squad were rounded up for a new mission.

"Has another village has been infested with those naked bastards?" Eren asked with determined eyes. Hanji stared at Eren with serious eyes and solemnly nodded her head. The titanshifter ran to a horse and rashly pulled out one of his blades

"Let's kill those bastards!" He began riding one of the horses before he crashed into a pink haired boy. He fell off his horse causing Mikasa to run to her adoptive brother and help him up. Like always he pushed her helping hand away and spent a few minutes telling her that he was not a little kid anymore.

"Honestly, to think that humanity's last hope is as rash as Sora now makes me regret this stupid game." The boy muttered and dusted the dust on him.

"Nice to see you here Tet, here to free us?" Sora sarcastically asked, the corporal threw a dirty look at the red haired teen.

Tet shook his head, he apologised for the 'late' details of this world but went to the point. "This game is to see how far you can survive this gruelling world…if you don't know…"

Shiro began to interject the knowledge she learnt from that hour of 'wasting time' (as Levi would place it). Armin's eyes went wide with astonishment.

"Shiro how did you learn all this stuff?" He asked

"from reading those books downstairs." Shiro replied, Sora began patting her head. Shiro glared her red haired brother.

"Praise me more." She replied and Sora kept rubbing her head, the survey corps looked at the siblings with funny looks.

"Right…so yeah I left you in this world with the survey corpses! Uh…corps but there is a point! You need to defeat the colossal titan."

Eren gritted his teeth and clenched his fist; Armin turned his head and looked at his best friend with fear. The blond boy tried calming him down so the rage of the titan shifter was inevitable.

"I'm going to kill that bastard!" Eren announced, the golden eyed teenager once again hoped on his horse and began riding towards the gates. Mikasa called out for him to return…as he was unaware of the shining barrier that covered the fortress. Levi clicked his teeth in annoyance as the younger recruits rushed to the suicidal bastard's aid. Tet felt a bead of sweat for the embarrassment at humanity's last hope being a rash brat who was obsessed with slaughtering titans.

"I've come to actually give you a chance to call an ally!" Tet perkily prompted. Sora and Shiro turned their heads to Tet, they knew that the boy god was getting sympathetic of them, the pink haired child cleared his throat to place more excitement in the new ally.

"oh goody, better hope this lunatic is fighter," Levi muttered sarcastically.

"I present to you, the illustrious, beautiful, graceful, blood hungry and tends to get excited a lot" Tet began placing more suspense and saw the two siblings begging not for who they thought it was.

"I swear if it's not Jibril, I will kiss Hanji…" Sora muttered under his breath

"Aschente." Hanji replied in a cheerful voice, and Sora threw a cocky grin.

"STEPHANIE DOLA!"

A bright light appeared and the redhaired girl ungracefully fell flat on her face. Sora and Shiro gasped as they saw her dress flip over…they pulled out the iphones and did what they do best…Levi saw Christa staring at them; as the corporal and an adult he covered the young goddess' eyes from the disturbing actions of the Elkia monarchs.

"Honestly, I was wondering if this little 'trip' of Tet has managed to make both of you losers mature." The red girl scolded, she punched Sora in the face and cracked her knuckles. Levi nodded at her extreme power, he knew that humanity was lacking great warriors and maybe Miss Dola could help with the conquest of the titans.

"Can we switch out for Jibril?" Shiro asked, Levi almost felt himself fall over at the eleven year old's plea

"OF COURSE NOT!" Tet cried, Levi cursed under his breath. That pink-haired brat had beat him to it. "Miss Dola is the only choice you get and if not we'll switch her out."

Shiro turned to Sora, who was crawling back with pain. He looked at Shiro, they knew that no one cleaned Shiro better than their slave…I mean friend but Jibril was best for evasive manovers and her god-like power could do much for the survey corps. Izuna could maybe help them with close range and her berserk abilities would be best for a distraction from the titans. Meanwhile, Stephanie was best for showering Shiro and pantie shots.

"If we don't choose Stephanie…does this mean you get an ally?" Sora asked. Tet shook his head, he explained that if they choose Stephanie as an ally that meant he could pick anyone from this world to be an ally. Shiro sucked her thumb, they knew that Stephanie was useless but they missed taking panty shots…before any of them could say anything the squad leader Hanji stepped in.

"We won't be taking Miss Dola, Tet, now please leave us alone."

"w-w-what?!" Stephanie cried, she stomped her foot and pointed at the siblings, "you better wrap this game up fast; all of Elkia are getting impatient 'cause they're being led by an elf, a werebeast and a fluegel."

Tet waved his hand and Stephanie teleported back, as she rose in the air; gales of wind blew up her dress.

"Shiro, now's our chance!" Sora called, both siblings took out their smartphones and began once again, taking panty shots of Steph.

"YOU IMMATURE COMMONERS!" her voice echoed when she returned to the kingdom of Elkia, Tet waved cheerfully at the survey corps before disspating along with Steph, Hanji turned her head to see Sora drooling over those photos he took of Steph. Levi sighed and took Sora's phone and shoved it in his pocket.

"You can touch that shit later, in the meantime, we need to kill some titans." The midget sighed.

* * *

Shiro aimed a hook at a building and pulled herself at the nape of a titan. It attempted to grab her but Sora attracted its attention with various shots from the love bullets. The blue girl sliced the nape of the titan and it fell to the ground.

"Wanna switch roles?" Sora offered

"Just as long as you don't run into a building again." Shiro sarcastically replied, Sora ruffled her hair and handed her the love gun. He saw a bald 10 meter titan hulking its way merrily around the square and not paying attention to the following survey corps. He saw Levi swinging to it.

"Betcha can't hit the corporal." Sora smirked

"Aschente." She whispered and aimed for the corporal's wires.

Levi was closing in that abnormal, it was so clueless about the many lives that were lost in his footsteps. He flipped a blade and spun…until something hit the wire causing him to fling back and crash into a building face first.

"FUCK! Who's the wise guy who shot that bullet at my wire?" He cried

"SORRY CORPORAL!" that red haired man called, he stabbed a blade at the titan's nape, ending its pathetic life. Shiro waved back at Sora as he swung back; a 15 meter titan lunged at Sora and grabbed him. His sister began shooting its face but its blankly stared at her, with a sweep of its arm Shiro was knocked off a building and left in the rubble. The imanity king began to struggle as the titan raised him to mouth level and Sora closed his eyes…it was the end of imanity. Its king and queen were going to be brutally murdered by a bunch of naked bastards. He saw light…or rather just a lot of blood from nape…wait…the nape?

MIkasa gracefully withdrew her blades from the titan's thick skin and swung away. Sora pulled himself out of the titans grip. He saw Armin and Connie helping Shiro up, he sighed…until Levi pushed him to the ground.

"This isn't a game Sora. This is no game, you have one life. One life to be with your sister, one life to make a change." Levi turned his head to Shiro, who had blank eyes. "And you…you need to know when not to take bets, especially during the battle. And do NOT make bets on the lives of your comrades."

Shiro casually shrugged and turned to Hanji who was excited near Sora, the red haired teen took a few steps back in fear. Her eyes had become sparkly and was jumping up and down.

"Sora…you owe me that kiss…"She smiled with confidence and closed in, Sora looked at Shiro who sadistically watched him get swamped by Hanji.

"I d-don't r-remember promising you a kiss, Hanji-san." Sora stuttered…Hanji waved her index finger at Sora.

"Any bets made in accordance with the pledges must be upheld. Am I right Sora?" Hanji smiled, Sora backed away…he knew he should've not opened his big-mouth. Levi managed to pull Hanji back, the red-head sighed with relief.

"We're leaving now…"Levi ordered and gave a look of hate to the two siblings…

 **Author's note: the wonderful stephanie dola made a brief appearance! will the siblings continue on their merry ways with making bets and 'accidentally' endangering lives (well more like the corporal's) will hanji get her kiss from Sora? Follow/fav/like/review**


	9. an announcement

Hello all! Aqua here. I'm sure you like my story ^-^ (no seriously they suck) but i'll get to the point. Life has been a bit hard for me so i'm on a temporary hitus. Bcarandang1, this is to you. I love you stay safe, may the 4th be with you and salute the anzacs. Take care of nii and warp. Please do not think i've stopped. I need time to reflect and...nee i miss you. It isn't your fault. Until then, keep calm and fangirl over levi's ass.

Aqua out!


	10. Hanji's weird experiment

**Heyo! Aqua here, planning to stop procrastinating and move my ass into working on no game one life. Warning this chapter has the following shtick in it**

 **Frozen reference**

 **Anime reference/clips/ (and you can try to guess them)**

 **4** **th** **wall breaking**

 **Ye old yaoi reference**

 **Some weird anime stuff (like fanservice)**

 **Eren reacts to….anime clips! (italics is his thoughts and what's happening in his surroundings)**

It started with one single experiment that triggered the heated torture of poor Eren Jaeger. The titan shifter took refuge in Humanity's strongest closet as the NEET siblings chased him around the castle. He felt the lingering scent of cleaning products dance around his nose. He soon regretted this decision when he heard a voice outside the closet.

"Ugh stupid shitty glasses and her Eren antics. Now she has the whole castle in chaos, *sigh* well time for my favourite time of the day. Pestering Erwin by cleaning his room and not giving any shits about what he thinks."

Eren immediately cursed under his breath and attempted to stand up, causing himself to hit a shelf. The door opened, Levi arched an eyebrow.

"What are we playing Jaeger? Hide and seek? Or how fast you can piss off your captain?" Levi asked with a monotone voice.

Eren vigorously shook his head.

 **Earlier today**

Hanji was rummaging through her notes. The woman notice one thing…was there any way to make Eren turn into titan faster. Or rather to see how he can bleed. So she called Eren to her room.

The titan shifter walked up nervously to her room, he knocked it with fear.

"No Eren, she doesn't wanna build a snowman." A voice mocked, a chuckle escaped from Sora's mouth.

Eren did his best to understand the snowman reference…until Hanji opened the door. The boy fell on the floor, the squad leader smirked and picked him up with excitement.

"Oh Eren! Sora and Shiro showed me the wonderfulness of anime and especially this so-called 'fan-service'," the glasses woman squealed and suddenly she began to emit a dark aura. "And then it hit us…"

"There are more ways a man can bleed," Sora darkly grinned

"Let us experiment on you Eren…" Shiro whispered.

Eren's eyes bulged out as the threesome sauntered closer and closer…

 **Now**

Levi turned his head and slammed the door. Eren placed his eye against the crack; he saw Sora's "I (heart) humanity shirt.

"He's not here and please don't bribe me, I'm not into animal girls."

The footsteps disappeared and Levi opened the closet door, without another word, the titan shifter scrambled out of his superior's sight.

 **Later**

Eren took refuge in Erwin's office, hiding under the table. Erwin sighed and snapped his fingers, Jaeger pulled out the rubbish bin and Erwin threw another crumpled paper in the bin.

"Eren, are you sure you want to hide there?" The eyebrow man asked with a concerned tone, "Surely that you find this uncomfortabl-"

A loud crash of the door interrupted the man's offer, showing Levi in his cleaning clothes.

"It's time…"Levi tarted brandishing his trusty feather duster. Erwin sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Levi, have you heard of knocking? It's an art that is used nowadays." The blonde man sarcastically asked.

Levi shrugged and continued dusting Erwin's property. The short man paused and stared at the top of bookshelf, Erwin began chuckling.

"Ha, I guess you can't reach it." The eyebrow man mused

Levi clicked his tongue and marched to where Eren was crouching.

"Oi, Eren…get your ass here and kneel to the ground." The midget corporal ordered, Eren obediently knelt and Levi stood on his human stand.

"I SHIP IT!" a random voice called

I DON'T!

Levi glared, "oi author, shut up."

Man you're worse than Wiz and Boomstick. They'd only give me a five second head start get running…pft asshole

Levi threw a duster at the omnipresent author. Suddenly two figures grabbed Eren by the arms causing Levi to fall flat on his face…take that midget corporal! (alright alright enough 4th breaking hey! Stop chucking cleaning products my way!).

Erwin sighed as the captors and Eren left his room. "Thank god, peace and quiet." The commander took a deep breath and saw Levi glaring at the floor. To express his rage, Levi stormed to Erwin's desk and threw all the documents off the desk. He threw another glare at his superior and followed the loud footsteps of Hanji and Sora. A few minutes later, Petra and Oluo poked their heads in the doorway.

"Sir? D-did Levi just…make a mess?" Petra nervously asked.

Erwin nodded his head.

"YES! Ha! in your face Petra! This week's rations, like you said." Oluo rejoiced before biting his tongue….again…

 **In hanji's room**

Eren screamed as he was buckled to the chair and Shiro held him down, even if she need a stool to stand on, she did a pretty good job at it.

"Alright Sora! Roll the clips!" Hanji ordered.

The perverted teen saluted the mad woman and clicked on the project.

(first clip)

A woman with wavy brown hair in a bikini prepared to throw some cards at a green-haired man.

She smirked and said with confidence "Alright! Let's do this again"

A blonde girl waves her hands attempting to stop her friend

Lucy: Wait! ****! The same tactic won't work on F****

 _Eren looked at both of those women...well focused on their chests. His face went bright red._

 _"C'mon Eren...you can do this...don't give them the satisfaction..."_

Suddenly the cards transform into more women in bikinis

 _Eren's eyes began bulging "You're kidding me right?!"_

The women formed into a wall and blocked the F*** guy from escaping.

All the women began calling to him, "F****-sama, look at me! Notice me!"

Oh he was noticing them alright, his face were bright red with embarrassment and little lovehearts began surrounding him.

Lucy:that is…sort of unsettling

 _Eren sighed, don't worry lady, you're not the only one who thinks that_

(End the first clip)

Hanji sighed and took down some notes, Eren turned his head to see steam gushing out of Sora's nose. Clearly the sexy lady card wall was a lot for him but there were still more clips.

"Next up, the sexy tom and jerry fight!" Shiro whispered in Eren's ear

(Next clip)

A mouse-like woman with clothes that leave nothing to the imagination and began clicking her fingers

"ch-ch-che ch-ch-che. Don't you know? The cornered rat sometimes bite back" She mockingly smirked at a black cat.

The cat turns into her human form and saunters to her enemy, confronting the pink-haired woman.

"This is my turf don't you go seducing my men." The cat replied snarkly

A nearby man gasps at the two voluptuous woman and begin gasping at their chests. The mouse groped one of cat lady's breast.

"Hmp, you're pretty indecent" She sighed

"Hmp, coming from you." The sexualised cat smirked, whilst flipping the flap that covered her foe's equally large breasts

 _Eren felt sweat and steam drip from his body. None of the women of the survey corps could match their chests…wait!_

 _Eren shook his head to snap him out of his dark thoughts and stared around the room. Hanji returned with an armful of tissue boxes as Sora's nose began to dribble with blood_

" _I need air!" He cried and began shaking Hanji_

 _The eccentric lady shook her head, it wasn't a wise idea since Humanity's strongest was on a rampage and dedicated to finding his favourite titan pet._

The scene immediately altered to a kid with striped hair and glared at the two girls. Clearly he was unimpressed of it, he then suddenly grabbed one breast in each hand

"even your BOOBS are not the same size!" The boy howled

Suddenly the taller one took a blow on the boy's face, leaving a red mark on his cheek and growled "Well excuse ME for being SMALLER than my sister!"

(End the second clip)

The lights turned back on and Eren stared at Hanji with pleading eyes, his eyes said "please Hanji, stop this torture." But Hanji interpreted them to say "Keep going Hanji, I'm getting bored!" She sighed and set Sora on the floor to sit up. She began dabbing his nose with a tissue.

"Roll the clip Shiro." Hanji ordered

Shiro nodded and clicked the projector.

(Third clip)

A young boy was knelt against the floor, he began clutching what seemed to be a wall

"Se-se-sebastian" The child groaned

A man, who probably was Sebastian, sighed and told him to bear a little longer

 _Oh god…is this what I think it is? Eren thought_

The child began writhing and screaming, with his back towards Sebastia…

(Clip ends unexpectedly)

A loud smashing noise causing Eren to turn his head. Levi, with veins popping on his head, took many deep breaths to soothe his anger.

"Levi-heichou!" The golden-eyed soldier rejoiced.

Finally someone was going to save him, the shorter man freed Eren and glared at the three psycho-paths…and back to Eren. He kicked upwards causing a spurt of blood to escape from his nose and thus turning him into a titan.

"THERE THAT'S HOW IT'S DONE!" He growled and punched Sora and Hanji. He glared at Shiro, what punishment could he conduct for her? He thought a bit. He obviously couldn't hit her, since she was only eleven and certainly could not leave her out in the wilderness. Levi stared at titan Eren and back at Shiro and smirked. He placed two blades on Shiro's hands.

"Why don't you cut him out? This'll be a good experience." Levi smiled

For an ordinary eleven year old, his smile seemed to look like: "hey kid, why don't you do something for Mr Levi." But Shiro knew his smile was saying: "You're in big trouble, ass up and start working"

Before she could open her mouth, Levi interrupted her question by dragging out the beaten up Sora and Hanji. She was alone.

 **A very serious ending**

A blonde girl wandered around the outskirts of the military police. She had a ring with a sharp nail at the end. She looked as if she was crying…suddenly a bright light illuminated in front of her.

"Greetings," a child-like voice piped in "I know your problem Miss Leonhardt, and I've decided to be lenient to you…."

Annie clutched the hand with the ring on it "You have NO idea what they will do to me." She muttered.

Tet shook his head. "I'll give you a place to be free, where no one can tell you what to do. Everything is decided through a simple bet."  
Annie raised an eyebrow, "If I help you, will you help me?"

Tet shrugged. "Is this a bet?"

Annie nodded her head.

ASCHENTE!

 **Author's note:…LE DERP! That was weird and I did my best to come back with my hiatus with a yang…eh eh? (*apple hits head*) alright alright enough references. Hopefully this was good.**

 **Aqua out!**


End file.
